It's Too Late
by Allie-Dee
Summary: Some cursing. "It's too late, Ray." The POV's of Lily and Ray when they spoke, and heard the words. [completed]
1. Ray

**It's Too Late  
By Allie-Dee**

**The follow up to You've Got E-Mail**

* * *

"It's too late."  
  
Too _late_?  
  
My heart was crushed when I heard those words.  
  
Too late? Too late for what? Too late for..._us_?  
  
I've waited my whole moment, to get myself prepared, to get myself pumped, to tell Lily the feelings I was hiding inside, and then when I do...I blow it. God. I am _such_ an idiot.  
  
It just can't be too late.  
  
But no, she's shaking her head, her mascara is smearing, I see tears in her eyes. And I know...it's over. Even though, we never had a chance to have something to make it "over" between us.  
  
Friends. Of course. _Just_ friends.  
  
I have to see her smile, everyday, act like nothing's wrong with me, see her smile, and feel the pang in my head but no. We're just friends. Just friends. It's way too late to become something more than "just friends".  
  
But it _can't_ be.  
  
No. It just can't. I can't let her go. But she's walking away, mutters something to Travis, and she's walking away.  
  
And the pain is coming down. Travis pep talks me...calling me a "quitter". I decide to go through with it, but I know it's too late. I can't see her, but in my mind, I see her crying, while I'm speaking.  
  
I feel horrible; I feel like...I don't deserve to be her friend.  
  
But I am. We're friends now and always will be, but nothing more. I see her at Mickey's. I brag about all the girls I've talked to.  
  
They don't mean _anything_ to me, of course. They aren't _Lily_. I'm just, trying to show her I'm fine. I'm not, but I don't want her to feel sad.  
  
She looks kind of guilty. Well, _yeah_, I mean she broke my heart. She probably feels like a jerk. She isn't of course. She's an angel. She's the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Well, not anymore. She's just clicked that light off tonight. I mean, I should've known.  
  
Me and Lily? Girls like her go for guys that aren't like me...me? I'm nothing to her. Just a longtime childhood friend. Yup, that's me. Jesus..  
  
Lily's right.  
  
It _is_ too late.

* * *

Like, hi y'all. Great episode, fantastic, I might say. But the saddness of the two. I THOUGHT IT WOULD FINALLY BE RILY. No, of course not. The writers just have to make me bite my fingernails and toenails to find out, that nothing happens.

Jesus Christ. (sorry God)

Ah, well, Part 2 of 2 is coming up. Yay!

Allie


	2. Lily

"It's too late"  
  
Why did I _say_ that?  
  
Ten minutes later, I'm regretting it. I mean, I've always dreamt of a big surprise, and then the guy of my dreams asking me out, saying that he loves me.  
  
And it was a big surprise. And he was the guy of my dreams.  
  
So why did I feel like someone punched me in the stomach? So why did I scoot my chair back and then jump up and walk away, _fast_? And why did I feel like I wanted to cry? And never even _speak _to that worm Ray, who I thought _cared_ about me?  
  
He does, I know that, but I mean…it was a shock. He told them about sucking my thumb.  
  
My _thumb_.  
  
Honestly, does he think I want the whole school to know that? But, then, I knew he was trying to be sweet. I knew it. And it was! It really took guts! But then when he ran after me, something got inside of me...and the words, "It's too late; It's far too late..." just came out of me.  
  
Why couldn't I _bite my lip_!? No, I just have to say it! And then I walk away.  
  
Parker comes into the scene and tells me what I've been doing wrong. It was a big surprise, just what I _wanted_, and then all the things I had said five minutes ago seemed like the most dumbest, idiotic things I have ever done.  
  
Logic once again ruins everything. Logic, actually, didn't ruin anything at all. Just...told me what I was doing wrong, and that moment of time, I didn't really want to be hearing my faults and what I did wrong.  
  
So I walked back into the room and then he starts saying these great things about me, and about that he loves me...and a little fluttering went on in my heart.  
  
At that moment, I wanted everyone to fade out, and then I run over to Ray, and give him a smile, and he smiles back and he kisses me and all would be forgotten.  
  
But, ah, this is reality. And reality is harsh. _Very_ harsh.  
  
I go to Mickey's, and Ray's Mr. Popular. All the girls are over him, and twangs of jealously smack on my heart. I want to run over and say, "I'm sorry.." make him take me back. Tell him that's it not too late, and that I love him...  
  
...and all those supermodel Britney Spear dolls will just get their bimbo butts right out of my one true love's view of _me_, the girl of his dreams.  
  
At least, the girl of his dreams of an hour ago.  
  
Really, Ray doesn't deserve me. I'm mean, and cruel, and don't realize a good thing that he's done until a few seconds after I screwed everything up.  
  
It is too late. Not for _him_ asking _me_ out, but for _me_ having even a small chance with the sweetest guy on Earth.  
  
It is _far_ too late.

* * *

And that's the end!!!!!! Well, of this little 2 chaptered POV story. I had to write this, seriously...it was like, CALLING for me. Now I shall shut up, and let you obsess over RFR with me.

Now I shall get back to writing into my other chaptered stories...

Allie


End file.
